Sailor Kuiper: Revenge of the Demons
by mkt568
Summary: Miles and Nix have set out on a new adventure, but someone is out for Miles's blood. Can he stop this maniac's reign with his new allies, or will they have their revenge?


Revenge of the Demons

_Story by Miles Targosz_

Prologue

It has been two years since the Sailor Scouts and I have destroyed Chaos. Since then, the Inner Scouts and I had returned to our lives as High School Students. Despite the fact that I was lagging behind them when I returned, I had caught up in progress with the girls before the end of the first school year. With my plans to travel the world once I'm done with High School right around the corner, I have this feeling that evil is about to rear its ugly head in front of my face once more.

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

The Graduation Ceremony comes to an end as Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina and I walk off the platform with our diplomas in hand. Waiting to congratulate us first are Darien, Raye (who has just arrived from her graduation ceremony) Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. They are quite impressed with our results that we ended with in our final semester. Serena is even praised for scoring the highest in our graduating class in Home Economics.

Later at the Hikawa Shrine, our graduation party begins to go into full swing. Luna, Artemis, and Nix have showed up as well, proud that we have finished with our final year of High School. Luna decides to ask each of us what we plan to do now as we wait for our future of Crystal Tokyo. The answers are all across the board.

Amy, as we all expected, is leaving for Germany in one week to study in becoming a children's doctor. Raye's plan to be a career woman has been put on hold. Her grandpa has fallen ill in the past month, so she and Chad are remaining at the Shrine to take care of him. Lita has been hired to work as a chef at Master Chef Ichiro and Maya's restaurant. She intends to learn some of their own recipes and improve on them. Mina will be travelling Japan under her Idol contract that she received two years ago. Artemis will be left with Serena and Luna just so he wouldn't be lonely.

Trista plans to make a fortune on designer dresses, and even has asked Mina to be one of her models. Naturally, she accepts. Amara and Michelle have decided to stay in Tokyo and adopt a little girl to raise as their own. That would be pretty hard to do, considering they're cousins. They also plan to make money working as the High School's new Auto Shop and Fine Arts teachers. Hotaru is getting ready for her first year of High School, and plans to follow in her father's footsteps and become a scientist.

Serena and Darien announce that they will be getting married in one month. Serena plans to be a stay-at-home housewife (because she is really not good at anything else) while Darien will be making money as a bank teller. Nix and I announce that we will be travelling the world starting tomorrow. We could tell everyone is disappointed that they will not see me for a long time. I let them know that if they wish to bid me farewell, come the harbor tomorrow by noon.

The next day, I take one last look at my bedroom. It has been completely emptied of all of my belongings. Some of it has been stored away in the Tsukino family attic, some of it is being shipped out to the harbor, and the rest of it is on its way to Darien's apartment (on Serena's request). Before I leave, I make sure that I say my goodbyes to the Tsukino family. I thank Kenji and Ikuko for raising and taking care of me for the last six years, and I tell Sammy to be nice to his sister whenever she comes over to visit. They all bid me farewell in front of the house as I walk down the street.

At the harbor, I transform into Sailor Kuiper when no one (aside from Nix) is looking. We then load up the speed boat that I bought during the time I was in high school with my parents' life insurance. Before we shove off though, Serena and Darien show up, wanting to be the last people I say goodbye to before I leave. I tell Serena that it doesn't have to be goodbye. I then take out my communicator from Captain Tajiro Rini gave me over three years ago, and split it in two without damaging it.

I toss one half of it to Serena, and tell her that Captain Tajiro told me last night that my communicator could be split up so I could be able to communicate with not just him, but whoever had the other half of my own communicator as well. In this way, Serena and I would always be together. Serena gives me a hug, telling me to not do anything that is out of my league. As I promise her that, Nix and I hop aboard the speed boat, and with one final wave goodbye, we are off. I take a look at the harbor and see Serena and Darien waving goodbye back, noticing that Serena is crying (but they are tears of joy). Nix asks me where our first destination is, and I tell him we should start by visiting some old friends.

Chapter 2: Winged Ally

It has already gotten late in the afternoon by the time Nix and I arrived at our first destination, the Isle of Endymion. We got off at the new dock that was built at Mercury Shores, and traveled north to Sailor Village. The Guardian Scouts were quite pleased to see us, and according to Nix's translation, they wanted me to see Sailor Sedna. They took us to Sedna's house, where I found out that he has since been appointed village leader. Sedna said he wanted to give me something before I left the last time I was here.

He placed his hand on my shield (which is my badge I use to transform) and fueled his own powers into it. He tells me to say "Neo Kuiper Eternal Power", and when I did, I transformed. I still have the same leggings and boots, but my tunic has gained short sleeves. Also, my light brown long-sleeved undershirt has become white, I gained a pair of long, brown, fingerless gloves, and the yellow band around my hat has become the same shade of green as the rest of it. All of my equipment (Kuiper Blade, Solar Shield, Make-Rang, Comet Bombs, Whip of Eris, and Bow of Haumea) has become much leaner, sharper, and sturdier. My genetics have changed as well: my eyes are still blue, but my hair has become reddish-brown (retaining the same style as last time), and my freckles have returned to my face.

Sedna allows me and Nix to rest in the village for the night. The next morning, we get up bright and early, making our way back to the dock, and getting aboard our boat to make our way to our next destination. The Guardian Scouts and Sailor Sedna stop by and say goodbye to us as we make our way onto the boat. With more farewells out the way, Nix and make a crash course for our next destination: Hawaii! Meanwhile, an image of me at this time comes up in front of a mysterious figure. Seeing me fills him with so much rage, he crushes the wine glass in his hand, and states that I will pay for what I had done to his elder brother, Nightmare.

Nix and I arrived at The Big Island of Hawaii two days after leaving the Isle of Endymion. We landed on Waikoloa Beach, planning to rest at the nearby hotel, when we noticed a commotion going on near the shoreline. Three guys were tying a bird to the ground. One was short and stout with black-hair similar in style to mine; another was tall and lanky with a blonde-bowl haircut. Their leader was a muscular man with greased red hair with an intense cowlick in front.

Not one to turn a blind eye to animals in trouble, I rushed in to confront the three guys. They turned to me when I told them to leave the bird alone, and pointed what looked like machine guns in my direction. None of their shots even pierced me though, as the Solar Shield took in every blow. When they ran out of ammo, I used the Whip of Eris to tie them up, and then knocked them unconscious with the Make-Rang. At that time, the local authorities arrived, and were informed by witnesses of my actions of what I have done. Their commanding chief congratulated me for stopping these wanted poachers (as it turns out they were), and left the fate of the bird in my hands.

I went to untie it, and to my surprise, the bird I had saved was a Red Shoebill, one of the rarest birds in the world. It stood before me at 6 feet tall, 5 feet long, and had a wingspan of 8 ½ feet. Just like with Grace at the horse track, the Shoebill warmed up to me very quickly, not afraid of who I was and what I had. Nix suggested that we have wings for dinner, but I tell him killing this bird is against the law. Just then, something came shooting down where the speedboat was, destroying it in an explosion.

When the smoked cleared, a figure stood before me. He was equal to me in height, wore a skin-tight white jumpsuit with no sleeves, two extra-long white gloves, a jagged red cape with a yellow border, a quartz earing on a pointed ear, soulless black eyes, and his hair was white and had an emo-sweep. Looking at me he said that the time for revenge had finally come. When I asked who he was, he told me he was Nightmare's younger brother, Terror!

Unlike Nightmare (who acted like a sociopath gloating about himself), Terror was quite calm (yet very flamboyant) about his introduction. He told me that he had looked up to Nightmare for most of his life, feeling a strong kinship with him. And when word got to him of his brother's fall, all he could think about was killing the one who destroyed him. With his speech out of the way, he threw a spear of black energy at me. I was able to counter it with an Arrow of Purification. Upon seeing what I could do, Terror fled, saying he will get me next time we meet.

I approach the wreckage of our boat, finding that about one day's worth of food and the communicator survived the explosion. I decided to call Captain Tajiro to see if he could tell me more about Terror. But when the call was answered, I was surprised to see the one who answered it was Rini, Serena and Darien's future daughter. She said that she was pleased to hear from me again after so long, and then Diana showed up saying hello to me and her _Uncle_ Nix (not biological, just from the closeness he had to Luna and Artemis). The shoebill approached me once more and started ruffling my hair. Rini said that it was nice to see me playing with "Jet". When I asked he who she was talking about, she told me that Captain Tajiro told her a story of how he had once saved the world once with a red shoebill named Jet (and how it was her that inspired him to give him that name).

For the sake of the timeline, I tell Rini to not tell me anymore of my future and thank her for the information she did give me. I ask her to inform Captain Tajiro of my call and then the communication is cut off. Gathering what supplies I can, I inform Nix that we should get to the other side of the island to see if there is a boat that will take us off the island. Suddenly, Jet spread his wings and knelt low to the ground. Nix said it looked like he wanted us to fly on him. A little skeptical about this, I decided to trust the large bird. Once we were on board (Nix was snuggled into my pack), Jet began running along the beach before flapping his wings. Slowly, he rose off the ground, and started to fly higher and higher (despite our extra weight). I soon realized that when I leaned in one direction, Jet would fly in that direction.

I managed to steer Jet into flying east-northeast, riding along a Jetstream to gain even more speed. Our destination: the United States of America!

Chapter 3: The Unwelcoming Committee

Inside his base of operations, Terror reviews what skills I used to take out those poachers and his spear. He then comes up with a theory: I would be completely defenseless if I were to be separated from each of my weapons. He calls upon his forces and tells them to take me down, capture me, and bring me to him so that he may slowly bring me to death. With one last command for them to depart, he lets loose deafening cackle.

A couple days after departing from Hawaii (there were some stops to rest on smaller islands); Nix, Jet and I arrived in San Francisco just as the sun was beginning to go down. To our surprise, the city we expected to be lively bustling with many flamboyant people was completely void of any life at all. Not even a single vehicle was in use at this time. Nix began to grow very concerned, so I tell him to get back on Jet and I tell Jet to fly onto one of the rooftops to get a good view of the area.

Not too long afterwards, while walking down the street to see what happened to the area, I am ambushed by a pack of ferocious demons. They all came in various shades of red, green, and purple; but had the same overall body build. They wielded a variety of weapons, including swords, clubs and bows. However, the one thing that stood out on all of them was that they all wore filthy loincloths over leopard-skin briefs.

One of them dashes straight at me, only to get a full taste of the Kuiper Blade. One by one, the others attack me, getting done in by each of my weapons. But when their numbers started dwindling into single digits, one of them blew on a horn and reinforcements started to flood around me. Completely swamped by these demons, I was left with no other choice but to deal with them with the Cyclone Slash.

Nix flew down on Jet and informed me that I had cleared the area in a five-mile radius of Neo-Demons. I look at him skeptically, and he tells me that this new batch of evil I am facing is an improved class of demons known as Neo-Demons. Just then, we hear a couple of voices that are surprised that Nix can talk. We turn towards the direction they came from and look past the pile of purple ashes the demons became after being destroyed to see two young boys (about 10 years old each) looking at us admiringly.

One of them had dark brown hair in an emo-sweep, while the other had his brown hair in a bowl-shaped haircut. They thanked me for getting rid of the demons and offered us shelter for the night. The emo-sweep's name was Anthony Padilla, and the bowl-haircut's was Ian Hecox. At their _base of operations_ as they call it (an arcade), I ask the two boys if they know anything about what happened to San Francisco. Anthony started to freak out, obviously traumatized by something, so Ian decides to tell me about what happened.

A couple weeks back, dark clouds started to roll across all of America. It was at this time, the Neo-Demons started to show themselves and wreak havoc all across the country. Many people have already taken refuge, while some have disappeared, but an even smaller fraction than that has been fighting back at this time, though they're not united as one, so their power is not at what they had hoped for.

Anthony mentions that there is only one person in the whole city who is still fighting the Neo-Demons, and says they are America's last hope. I turn to Nix and ask him how he knew about the classification of the demons I fought. He admits that when we fought Nightmare two years ago, he found a book that covered information on all demons in existence. Flipping through the pages, we find that the Neo-Demons that I had just fought we Orcs, a strong relative of the goblins.

Our research is abruptly cut short when the radio goes off. A report is broadcasted that group of large creatures have been sighted crossing the Golden-Gate Bridge. We all know that the creatures are a sort of Neo-Demon, so Nix and I hop on Jet while Ian and Anthony get on their bikes, and we head out for the bridge.

We arrive at the bridge just when the demons come into view. Nix is absolutely horrified by what we are up against. It turns out what we are facing are Uruk-Hai, large out of shape demons related to goblins and Orcs. I point out that they look a lot like Captain Gobs (minus the physique), to which Nix replies that this is because Gobs was an Uruk-Hai himself. With the information we need in tow, the boys and I draw our weapons (my Kuiper Blade, Ian with a golf club and Anthony with a baseball bat), and charge straight at the Uruks.

I'm surprised at the battle tactics these things have: they use wooden shields for defense, but my sword can slice them to pieces easily. I manage to take down several Uruk-Hai in a short amount of time, but the boys are having trouble dealing with one. Just when it is about to smite them with its spear, a tall, burly figure jumps between them and knocks the Uruk off the bridge with a roundhouse kick. He turns around to reveal that he is Chuck Norris, the star of Walker Texas Ranger. Chuck congratulates me on my work, but that there's still one left. I turn to see that the last Uruk-Hai has a strong metal shield that will not be easily broken.

Nix points out that this is a Super Demon like those I fought two years ago, and that I should know what to do. I ask Chuck to watch over Ian and Anthony as I square off with this last Uruk. This thing's shield is so tough, even my bombs can't put a dent in them. Luckily, during this fight, I notice the Uruk-Hai has a thing for trying to bash me with its shield. The next time it tried to bash me, I used its shield like stepping stone, and leaped over behind him, slashing at its shield arm to make it go limp. With no way to defend itself, I finish the Uruk-Hai off with the Kuiper Star Beam, which was more powerful than before (not even ashes remained of the demon).

Later, at Chuck Norris's place, Ian and Anthony are freaking out over Chuck, claiming he was the last hope of America they mentioned earlier. Chuck said that it's true that he was the one that was fighting the Neo-Demons of this area, and that by now they have all fled from California, but he alone cannot deal with them all. The boys and I all volunteer to join with Chuck in taking out the Neo-Demons and free America. Chuck tells Ian and Anthony that they are lucky to be able to do this since school has been cancelled until the Neo-Demons have been completely wiped-out.

Nix informs us that there are four points in America that demon energy is given off at its strongest, and that if the Super Demon of each area is taken out, the demons will flee from the vicinity. The closest point would be located at Mt. Saint Helen in Washington. Chuck then gives me a saddle and tells me to put it on Jet, because riding something without a saddle is dangerous and uncomfortable.

I manage to get the saddle on Jet without much hassle, then Nix and I hop onto him and take off for our next destination. Anthony, Ian and Chuck follow behind us in Chuck's truck.

Chapter 4: Hot-Footed Demons

Terror is very upset with the failure his forces showed in San Francisco. Not only were they wiped out by me, but I also managed to gain three new allies in the fight against him. Terror begins to show concern when he notices we are on a crash course for Mt. Saint Helen. He decides to witness what my new allies can do firsthand and warps out of his lair with a deafening cackle.

Meanwhile, while flying through the skies of southern Washington, Nix and I are called by Captain Tajiro. He heard from Rini that I had met Jet recently, and that he wanted to inform me of a few things about shoebills. Shoebills are carnivorous birds that mainly feed on fish and small reptiles, so whenever we rest, it should be near a body of water. He also tells me to keep a brush on hand to keep Jet's feathers clean. We thank him for his advice and he cuts off communication.

We take notice of a river below us; near a place the locals call Blue Lake. Nix, Jet and I descend to it to let Jet relax a bit and feed on the local wildlife. Ian, Anthony and Chuck arrive shortly afterwards, and I take note that the boys each have water blasters in hand. Apparently, the Neo-Demons around this area are pyro kinetic. Since there is no road that we can drive on to get to Mt. Saint Helen, we continue to our destination on foot.

We arrive at the volcano after an hour of walking, and are greeted by a large horde of demons. Ian and Anthony lure some of them (namely the pyro kinetics) back to a spring we passed recently. There, they take turns dousing the demons with their water blasters, and when one of them was running low on water, the other would take his place while he refills in the spring. Eventually the demons force them to back into the spring to a point where they are standing chest deep in water. This was actually an advantage, as the boys could now blast the demons at the same time.

Back at the volcano, Chuck, Nix and I are fighting past demons as we make our way up to the crater, where Nix says that the strongest demon energy originates from there. Chuck stays behind, dealing with a group of Orcs that snuck up on us with several roundhouse kicks. As Nix and I continue, we soon come across an anthromorphic lizard demon called a Lizard Man. Its stone gauntlet was used for both defense and offense, and it even tried to smite me with the morning star on its tail. That's when I realized what I should do: the next time it swung its tail at me, I pushed my shield into its tail, causing it to smack into its face. Now stunned, I finish off the Lizard Man by decapitating it.

After battling several other demons, Nix and I reach the heart of Mt. Saint Helen, where we are greeted by Terror. He congratulates me on getting this far, but says that my efforts are soon to go to waste. He sends a blast of dark energy into the lava, which summons the Super Demon of this region, the Lava Pill Bug. Terror then warps out of here, telling the LPB to knock me out so the others can take me to him.

This demon has a strong rock shell that the Kuiper Blade cannot pierce, and constantly tried to roast us with its fire breath. I take note that it needs to breath deep before it exhales fire, so when it did its next inhale, I threw a Comet Bomb into its mouth, which blew off some of its shell, and exposing an eye. I slash at the eye, but it darts behind a remaining part of the shell for protection, and the Lava Pill Bug inhales once more, this time sucking me into it. The LPB's inside is actually very vulnerable, so I use this chance to use a Cyclone Slash while inside it. The Super Demon shrieked in pain and dropped its remaining shards of rock armor. I manage to escape from it while its mouth is open and eradicate it with the Neo Kuiper Star Beam (as I call my improved attack).

Nix and I exit the volcano and are congratulated by Chuck for destroying the Lava Pill Bug. I look around to see that no other demons are in the area, but also that the boys are not in sight. We soon find them with Jet in a spring relaxing. They said that they did a lot dealing with the demons and deserve to take a break. We allow this for about twenty minutes before we move out for the next strong point of demon energy.

Chapter 5: Stone of Time

Inside of his base, Terror is letting loose his anger by slaughtering a few of his own Orcs then bringing them back to life to be slaughtered again. He is just so mad that one of his Demon Forts was destroyed by me and my allies. One of the Orcs informs him that they should focus on protecting the next Demon Fort, which is located near Ghost Ranch, New Mexico. Terror remembers a huge archaeological discovery was found there once, and decided that maybe it would be a good idea to use a special weapon of his.

At this time, Nix, Anthony, Ian, Chuck, Jet and I are driving south along Route 84. A sandstorm had recently struck, so I couldn't fly on Jet at the risk of injuring him. I ask Chuck if he knew anything about Ghost Ranch. He told us in the late 19th century, a large collection of Coelophysis fossils was found in the nearby quarry, which to this day remains the largest finding of that species. Curious about this discovery, I suggested we head for that quarry to see if there are any fossils left for us to study.

Once we arrived, we were amazed by how many fossils were still located inside the quarry. Also in here were a lot of scorpions. When examining one of the Coelophysis, I found that it still had a small impression of skin on it. This excited me quite a lot, and made me think that perhaps I could be an archaeologist once I'm done with this adventure. Just then, we heard footsteps coming from the entrance, and gathered close together in case we were in any sort of danger.

A band of Orcs led by an Uruk-Kai had entered the quarry with a strange stone in hand. They spotted us, and the Uruk ordered the Orcs to attack us, while he planted the stone on the ground and struck it with his spear. All of a sudden, the stone began to glow and the entire area around it changed. We were now in some sort of arid jungle-like place, as if we had traveled back in time. Nix let loose a gasp in horror, and upon turning around, we see that the Coelophysis have all been revived and are attacking us. While most dinosaurs work alone, the Coelophysis have mastered the art of team work. Chuck decided to deal with them himself while the boys, Nix and I went to deal with the demons and there stone.

Ian and Anthony bashed away at the Orcs with croquette mallets, while I managed to take out the Uruk-Hai by myself. Nix points out that a new batch of demons have surfaced, and when we look around, we find a group of large scorpion like creatures. Nix says they are called Ancient Scorpions: a breed of Neo-Demons that are supposed to be extinct. With the Orcs unconscious, the boys went on to squash the Ancient Scorpions, who went down fairly easily (Nix said this is because these are newborns). I only had one idea on how to deal with the Time Stone (as I call it), and so I chucked a Comet Bomb at it, shattering into thousands of pieces.

All the Coelophysis Chuck was fighting with returned to their skeletal forms, but the one Ancient Scorpion the boys didn't crush began to change. It grew ten times in size and developed a black armored shell. Apparently, this is what an Ancient Scorpion looks like if it manages to live its full life. Chuck picked up the boys and carried them out of the quarry while Nix and I dealt with the Super Demon. Its shell allows it to endure even a Comet Bomb, and if I try to get close to it, then it attacks me with its stinger.

Nix points out that it has an extra in each of its claws, so when it opens one of them, I toss the Make-Rang straight at them, dealing serious damage to it. Eventually, all these shots causes its claws to fall off, and forces the Ancients Scorpion to open its main eye. I take this time to blast this thing into oblivion with the Neo Kuiper Star Beam. The Ancient Scorpion disappears in a cloud of purple smoke, and Nix congratulates me on taking out such a powerful demon.

Back outside the quarry, the sandstorm had died down, allowing me and Nix to get on Jet and fly to our next destination. While the boys and Chuck follow behind us, they ask him why he would allow me to deal with fighting these demons when he is the stronger of us two. Chuck tells them he is not as young and nimble as he used to be, and that I remind him of himself when he was that age.

Chapter 6: Forest of Fear

Terror's anger at his minions is now unparalleled. Not only did they fail to protect the Desert's Demon Fort, but they had also lost a very powerful weapon, the Stone of Time. Only two demon forts remain: one in a forest in the Midwest, and another along the Atlantic Coast. Terror doesn't want any incompetence to come upon any of his plans, so he decides to unleash his most vicious demon at the Forest Fort to ultimately obliterate me and my allies.

Meanwhile, Nix, Jet and I are landing at the Garden of the Gods in Shawnee National Forest, Illinois. According to Chuck, it is the only major national forest in all of America, so it is vitally essential that we do not cause any harm to this place. Anthony and Ian suggested that we rest at this place for tonight, and investigate the surrounding area tomorrow.

That night, while Chuck, the boys and Jet were asleep, Nix woke up to see me in a tree looking up towards the star-filled sky. He wanted to know what was on my mind. I told him that I was in disbelief on how far from home we had traveled, and that I was starting to miss Serena and the others. Nix reminded me that we had a mission in trying to bring down Terror. I already knew that, but I just felt that maybe I wouldn't be so lonely if I had all of my friends with me.

All the way back in Tokyo, Serena was preparing to make dinner for herself and Darien when he gets home from the bank. Luna and Artemis talk to her and mention that they noticed that recently, she has started to slow down on her household duties. Serena finishes with the last pot then goes to the living room and brings out a photo album. Inside, there are countless pictures of me and her, and Luna and Artemis figure out that she misses me so very much. Serena looks outside then and hopes that I am at least safe from harm.

The next morning in Shawnee National Forest, my allies and I began scouring the forest to see if any demons would be in the vicinity. We split into several groups to cover more ground. Ian would fly on Jet and snipe any demons he spots with a slingshot. Anthony (wielding a hockey stick) would stay at the campgrounds with Chuck for defense. Nix and I scoured the forest floor for our enemies.

After about twenty minutes of searching, we got a call from Ian. He and Jet found a large gathering of demons at a nearby lake. We all made our way there to witness a large gathering of Orcs, Uruks, and strange plant-like demons. Nix identified them as Sedna Fly Traps: flower demons with a rock hard head. Before we could devise a plan of action, Ian started firing pellets at the demons from above. We had no other choice but to engage them in frontal assault now.

The Orcs and Uruk-Hai were no match Anthony, Ian, and Chuck, but I had my hands full trying to get rid of the Sedna Fly Traps. That's when I noticed: whenever one of their mouths were open, their insides were shown to be soft and vulnerable. So I used the Kuiper Blade in a stabbing motion whenever they opened their mouth, wiping them all out. When the demos that survived began escaping, Nix pointed out that the ground was beginning to heave like crazy.

Just then, a huge worm like demon shot out of the earth, and shot two tentacles out at the boys. They began attacking us along with the Super Demon. According to Nix, this thing was called the Black Parasite: a demon that could possess other living things and makes them obey its every whim. As I had expected, Nix also said its only weakness is its giant eye. The problem is that it sways around so quickly, I could not get a good shot at it, and at other times, it would use the boys as shields, forcing me to cease my shot.

I take a look at the surrounding trees and notice how a lot of their branches are sticking out. I pull out the Whip of Eris and use it to swing from branch to branch, until I latch onto the Black Parasite's throat. I then swing onto its head and stab it in the eye with my sword. The pain it received caused it to lose control of the boys, allowing Chuck to get them to safety. I managed to then tie the other end of my whip onto a nearby tree, limiting the demon's movement to where I could destroy it with the Neo Kuiper Star Beam.

When Nix, Jet and I get back to the campsite, we find that Chuck and the boys had captured an Orc. I decided to interrogate him and ask if he knew what Terror's main objective is. He said that he only knew that the current mission was to protect the demon forts, but if he had to battle someone like me, he wanted out. He begged me to try and purify him so he wouldn't have to face certain doom, but when I released an arrow from the Bow of Haumea, it destroyed him in a stunning light. I was in dismay, even with my own healing powers; I could only purify those tainted by evil, not those born from evil. Serena would have much pity for me.

The others managed to cheer me up saying that only one demon fort remains in the country. Nix and I get on Jet make our way to the Atlantic Coast.

Chapter 7: Split Heart

Terror is now fed up with the incompetence of his minions, and now leaves them with an ultimatum. Either succeed in protecting the final demon fort, or never return to the base of operations. The demons flee in fear, vowing they will not return unless Sailor Kuiper is with them.

After Terror was left all alone, one of his other demons, the Dark Mage, comes up to him with a prediction. He predicts that I will succeed in vanquishing the final demon fort, but my entire focus will be in that area. The Dark Mage then suggests that they have all the Neo-Demons they have in the base to improve the fortification of the base. Terror realizes that if he makes his base impenetrable, no one will stop him, and so he orders all demons he has in the base to begin capturing humans and begin construction.

Elsewhere, my team arrives at the location of where Nix says the final demon fort is said to be, Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Unlike the rest of the country, Myrtle Beach was actually sunny and warm, so the boys suggested we take this day off and use it to have fun. Chuck agreed with Ian and Anthony that we have been working very hard and deserved this time to relax. I knew they wouldn't take no for an answer, so I allowed it.

The boys went straight into the ocean with their water blasters, ready to squirt anything that moved. Chuck stayed on the beach in his trunks, a tank-top and his cowboy hat, soaking up the sun's rays while Jet roosted right next to him. I remained in my own outfit on the dock with Nix looking over everybody; I never knew when we would be ambushed so I had to be prepared.

That night, while everyone else was asleep, Nix and I stayed out on the dock looking at the ocean. This night was very much like the night I met Lucia Nanami, the North Pacific Mermaid Princess I met two years ago at the Isle of Endymion. I started remembering all the times she had saved my life, and realized how much she was like Serena in both appearance and personality.

Nix rubs his tail against my nose telling me that I was singing Lucia's song with a blush on my face. I look at my reflection in the Kuiper Blade to find out that Nix is right. Not only am I blushing, but it is the same kind of blush I only give off when I'm with Serena. Could it be that Lucia is taking a place in my heart that Serena has held for many years?

I had no time to think about this though, as while I was processing this, a large horde of Orcs and Uruk-Hai came running down along the beach. We went back to the tent and informed the boys and Chuck about this, and they were prepared in no time at all. Chuck went ahead roundhouse kicking several Orcs while Anthony and Ian dealt with the Uruk-Hai by filling their water blasters with salt water and squirting the Uruks in their eyes. I dealt with both demons with the Kuiper Blade, but I was soon distracted from them when a large figure arose from the sea.

Nix identified it as the Super Demon, the Squid Gorgon, and I could tell why it was named so (it looked like a hybrid of both creatures). Nix didn't have to tell me that its weak point was its one giant eye. The Squid Gorgon attempted to smash me with one of its tentacles, but I managed to dodge it and climb onto its tentacle. I ran up along it before leaping towards its eye to stab it; but the Super Demon closed its eye, shielding it with a blubbery lid. It then grabbed me in its tentacle and dove into the sea, intending to drown me.

I knew that this time, I couldn't count on Lucia coming to help me out of this predicament, and if I didn't find a way out of this, I'd drown. Only my head was free to move at this time, so I did the most sensible thing I could think of, I bit down on the tentacle holding me. The Squid Gorgon cried out in pain and released me, allowing me to return to the surface. I got back onto the dock to see the Super Demon resurface. Its tentacles on its head turned snakelike and started flying straight at me, but I managed to keep it all from harming me with the Kuiper Blade. I then armed the Bow of Haumea with an Arrow of Purification and fired it straight at the Squid Gorgon's eye. It was a direct hit and the Super Demon Vaporized.

I looked back to see that the others had destroyed the Orcs and Uruk-Hai, but suddenly, an image of Terror appears in the sky. He congratulates me on destroying all of his Super Demons, but that my efforts were in vain. He has now made his own base an impenetrable fortress, and challenges me to face him at his base which is located at New York City. His image then disappears as the sun begins to rise. My team and I all look at each other in agreement: we must take down Terror once and for all.

Chapter 8: Aerial Invasion

A chiller wind blows from the North as we prepare for our final battle with Terror and his Neo-Demons. I ask the boys what their weapons of choice would be for this final battle, and they decided on the weapons they used in our first battle together, the baseball bat and golf club. Chuck then reveals a little secret about his truck; it has a retractable Gatling Gun that the boys can use on the drive up to New York. Nix and I saddle up on Jet and wait for the wind to shift, and as soon as it blew from the South, we were off!

From his base, Terror watches us make our way towards him, and gets this feeling that there is a chance that he could fail right here. The Dark Mage shows up and tells him that he may be able to defeat me if he uses mind games. Terror reviews Nightmare's notes about me and finds out a huge weakness of mine, and decides to use it to his advantage. He starts to slowly chuckle, but it soon turns into a menacing cackle.

We arrive at around the halfway point to New York City (Washington D.C.) when we're ambushed by a large horde of demons from the land and sky. The boys and Chuck are attacked by hundreds of Orcs and Uruk-Hai, which are easily brought down by the Gatling Gun. However, the real battle is in the sky, as Nix, Jet and I are attacked by what Nix calls Strati-Worms and an airborne version of the Sliggies. I didn't want to get him in trouble, but Jet dove straight into the middle of the flock, gesturing that he wanted to fight. I drew the Kuiper Blade and held it above my head, and Jet started to spiral.

What we were performing was an Aerial Cyclone Slash. It was not only dealing with the airborne demons, but also the Orcs and Uruk-Hai on the ground. When Jet stopped spiraling, Anthony signaled to us that the demons have been dealt with and we can continue to New York City. Along the way, more Strati-Worms came towards us, with their pincers ready to crush us, as well as Aerial Sliggies spitting rocks in our direction, but they were no match for Jet's Spiral Strike.

It was very dark when we landed in New York City, and it was also very quiet; so quiet, that not even demons were in the area. Nix took a look around and informed us that Terror's base was sealed so tightly, there was no visible way inside. Just then, Terror's voice began booming around us, thanking us for taking up his offer of coming to his base, and opens a way for us to come inside. We take up the offer and enter the portal he opened for us, only to find that he tricked us and we were surrounded by his largest following of Neo-Demons: Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Lizard Men, Sedna Fly Traps, and more. Chuck and the boys volunteered to stay behind while Nix and I ventured further inside to confront Terror, once and for all. It was coming down to the wire!

Chapter 9: Absolute Terror

Nix and I ventured down a long hallway, and began reminiscing about our first final battle we had together, and think it's sort of ironic how this time we are facing off with Nightmare's little brother. Nix informs me that now's not the time to think about something like that and we should focus on taking down Terror right now. I agree as we arrive at the final door and barge through it.

Terror's sitting on his throne and congratulates me on finally reaching him, and says that it is finally time to avenge Nightmare. At this time, he snaps his fingers, and traps Nix inside a cat carrier, then in the blink of an eye, steps right in front of me. He places two fingers on my forehead, and I feel as if my consciousness is slipping from me.

When I come to, I find myself in a dark place with an abyss on both sides of me. I hear a voice crying out from the abyss on my left, and when I check it out, I see Serena hanging from a loose rope about to fall. I am about to help her up when I hear another voice coming from the other abyss, and I check it out to see Lucia hanging from it on an equally loose rope. Terror warps in front of me and says that I can only save one of them, and the one I don't save will disappear forever.

I have been placed between a rock and a hard place, as I love both girls equally as much, and thus cannot decide between the two of them. Just then, I hear Serena telling me to save her and forget about Lucia. This was a wakeup call for me: as the real Serena would have told me to Lucia and that she would find a way out herself. This wasn't the real Serena, this was an illusion! I drew the Kuiper Blade and dashed at Terror, stabbing him.

I end up back in Terror's throne room and see Terror stand before me. He is holding the spot where I stabbed him, his forehead. Just then, the Dark Mage appears and tells Terror to let him kill me in his lord's place. Terror grabs a hold of the Dark Mage and absorbs him into his body, and when he finished, his body began metamorphosis. His hair grew longer and caught on fire, his spandex became a black cape that started around his waist, and his skin became dark gray and craggy.

Terror then materialized a pure black variation of the Kuiper Blade in his hand, and held it towards me, saying we should finish this once and for all. Our swords clashed with each other countless time, but neither of us were giving an inch. Left with no other choice, I tried to land a hit on him with the Cyclone Slash, but even that was blocked. Terror then held his sword above his head creating a sphere of gusts to be blasted at me. I managed to block it with the Solar Shield, but it received massive damage.

I then got an idea from what Terror just did and tried the Cyclone Slash once more, but this time, I added an additional spin to it that concentrated the cyclone into a sphere of its own. I then flew straight into Terror, and got past his sword (shattering it in the process) and dealing him with a mortal blow. I wanted to protect my friends and everyone in this country from him, and when I thought that, the Kuiper Comet materialized on the end of the Kuiper Blade. I used it on Terror, and he started to slowly vaporize. His last words were to his brother Nightmare; he said he was coming to join him. I passed out just as he disappeared.

When I came to, the boys, Chuck, Jet and Nix were standing before me. I was in a bed in my civilian form, at first I was worried that Ian, Anthony and Chuck knew my true identity, but they promised not to reveal who I was to anybody. I asked where we were and Nix said that we were in Central Park, and that the Neo-Demons have entirely disappeared from the U.S. Peace has at last been restored to this country.

Suddenly, I noticed my communicator was going off; someone was trying to call me. I turn it on to see Serena and Darien in wedding attire. Today was there wedding, and they were calling me to see if I was alright. I told them about my adventure I just had and that I regret not being at their wedding. Darien comments that even if I wasn't there, I would always be in their opinion the Best Man. Serena wishes me luck on any further adventures I have and hopes to see me again someday before ending the communication.

I feel content knowing that Serena is happy with Darien now, and that I can always count on someone to give me their support no matter how great a distance. Just then, a radio goes off, talking about some sort of demonic squid spotted in Hudson Bay in Canada. I know where my next adventure will take me. Chuck announces he will be taking the boys back to California, since they have to get back to school, and they all wish me the best as they leave me be with Nix and Jet. After resting for a bit in the tent, I transform back into Sailor Kuiper, back up everything, and take off with Nix and Jet to our next destination. A hero's job is never done!

_**End of the Seventh Story**_

This story is dedicated to **Smosh** for bringing humor to the Internet since 2005 and to **Chuck Norris** for being so awesome!


End file.
